With the growth of the Internet, many different types of businesses have begun establishing online systems for transacting business. The online grocery store is one of the fast growing markets in today's Internet age, but is still slowly evolving. One of the hurdles that has limited the initial growth of online accessible grocers is the costs and investments required to support home delivery. As an alternative to home delivery, many grocery stores and other physical retailers are beginning to offer curbside delivery of online selected items to a customer's vehicle when the customer arrives at the store's location.
To facilitate the delivery of the online selected items from the store to the customer's vehicle upon pickup, the items are often collected in carts, baskets, bins or other receptacles prior to the customer arriving. Upon arrival of the customer, the collected items placed inside the grocery carts, baskets or bins are brought outside to the customer's vehicle by one or more staff members of the store. However, the existing carts, baskets or bins are uncovered, leaving the delivered items exposed to environment harm, including harm caused by inclement weather such as rain, snow, wind, etc. during the delivery to the customer waiting in the parking lot. As a result of exposure to the environment, items being delivered may become wet, damaged or dirty. Thus there is a need for a receptacle cover, a covered receptacle system and methods for covering a receptacle, which provide protection to items from inclement weather during transportation and delivery to a customer.